LoveNapped
by x-BeautifullyTragic-x
Summary: When Sharpay's dad gets involved with some shady figures, Sharpay and Troy are taken as hostage. What will happen to them? Will they escape before it's too late? Will they find love on the way? Troypay, of course!


_Love_Napped

**A Troypay Story ;) Chapter 1 **

* * *

"I don't care about your policies. I borrowed 500,000 dollars from you guys and I will pay you back 500,000 dollars, not a penny more or less." Vance Evans shouted down his phone. "That's ridiculous. I am not paying you back with a 75 percent interest rate! We had a deal, Will!" Vance paced up and down the room nervously. "No you can not have a night with my wife! I don't care if Rose is putting on weight! You are a sick man... no, leave my daughter out of this, you son of a bitch!" Vance was steaming angry. "Don't you dare hurt me or my family! I simply cannot afford to give that much money back, Will. The country club will go out of business! No you can't have Lava Springs! You keep away, lowlife scum!" Vance snapped his phone shut and sat down with a deep sigh. Will's last words kept cycling his head. "I will have to force you to pay." The words caused a lump in Vance's throat. Will was a dangerous man.

* * *

Troy Bolton sighed as his rusty, battered, old car came to a stop outside the elegant, iron gates of the Evans' mansion. He cautiously made his way down the stone path, worried that at any minute someone would see him and release the hounds, thinking he was an intruder.

_Damn. _He thought to himself. _Out of everyone in my class I had to get paired with the freakin' Ice Princess._

When he eventually reached the front door, he reached out and pushed the doorbell. He could hear it's loud tune from the porch.

_Oh God. He's here. _Sharpay thought to herself. _Out of everyone in my class I had to get paired with blunkhead Bolton. Someone out there really doesn't like me._

"Your friend is at the door, Princess."

_I know, I'm not deaf... _"Yes daddy, I'm just getting the door now." Sharpay reluctantly opened the door, and Troy reluctantly stepped inside.

"Good afternoon Troy, long time no see, eh? How's that father of yours? How's basketball?" Mr. Evans swarmed Troy with questions.

"Daddy. We need to get on with our project. You can share life stories with Troy some other time." said Sharpay.

"Ah, yes. Sorry Angel. Here's the keys to my workshop. Have fun making your... whatever it is." Mr. Evans smiled and returned to his study.

"Sorry about him..." Sharpay said "He's losing it, I swear... with his old age and all."

"He's only like, 45!" laughed Troy.

"I know, tragic, isn't it?" replied Sharpay. Troy just stared at her blankly. "Come on Troy, follow me. Daddy's workshop is at the other end of the gardens so we've got quite a walk."

8 minutes of inane small talk later, Troy and Sharpay reached Vance's workshop.

"Troy, can you open it? I don't wanna get my fingers dirty." Sharpay handed the keys to Troy, who put them into the rusty lock and turned them to open the old, wooden door. They stepped inside.

"EW! It is disgusting in here! And it stinks of cat piss!" Sharpay was quick to spray the whole room with perfume before switching the light switch on and daintily sitting on the edge of an old stool. "Bolton, you do realize I have know plans to participate in the practical work of this project in any way."

"I kinda figured that the moment I was partnered with you, Evans."

"That's Miss Evans to you." snarled Sharpay.

Troy began to mark out a piece of wood, but was interrupted by thump from outside.

"Ow!" cried Ed, as he fell over the fence.

"For God's sake man! This is how you jump a fence." said Ed's partner in crime, James, as he expertly jumped the fence.

"Sorry James. My co-ordination let me down again."

"You can say that again."

"That again." said Ed. "Wait a minute, I don't understand this game..."

James slapped his head as he got his bearings and looked around. His cell phone rang and he answered it, flipping it open. "Will, we're in the Evans residence."

"Good" replied their boss, Will. "Now look for something that Vance treasures to take as hostage. Then bring it to our secret hideout in the forest."

"OK boss, we're on it Sir." James put the phone back in his pocket. "Something Vance treasures... where could I find something like that...?" He noticed a blonde figure through the lit up window of what appeared to be some sort of shed. "His daughter! Oh James, you're a genius!" James said to himself. "C'mon Ed. Let's get her. The boss'll be so pleased when he finds out we have Vance's kid! Get out the tranquillizers, and the rope. We've got a kidnap to perform!"

Sharpay jumped and hid behind Troy as they heard a rustling noise from outside the workshop followed by the slow creek of the door opening.

"Mr Evans? Is that you?" Troy asked, staying calm. Suddenly, James and Ed tumbled in, grabbing Sharpay's wrist and gagging her. Then shooting the tranquilizer into her arm, she stumbled then drooped down, unconscious, held up by Ed.

"Sharpay!" Troy cried in fear, as he tried to make a run for it to fetch help. But before he made it out of the door, James grabbed him.

"We've got her little boyfriend too. Two for the price of one!" He shot the other tranquiliser into Troy's arm.

"I'm... not... her... boyfrien-" Troy slurred before her collapsed into James' arms.

"Let's get out of here." James said, and the two men dragged the two teenagers over the fence and into their van, for the long journey ahead.

"The boss is definitely promoting us!" Ed smiled as they drove out of New Mexico.

"Thanks to my incredible brain." smiled James, smugly.

"And mine!" added Ed.

"Err, yeh..." replied James. "Ed, how long does it take to die of starvation?"

"Like 30 to 40 days or something, isn't it?"

"I think I have the perfect plan for these kids!" James did an evil grin.

* * *

Will Troy and Sharpay be able to escape from Ed and James? Will they find love on the way? Find out in Chapter 2, coming soon when I'm happy with the amount of reviews. Review, fave and alert xoxo


End file.
